human_roleplay_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
Keegan Shepherd
Summary Ignore my typos, I will fix them later... Keegan went to highschool two years early at the age of twelve and graduated when she was 16 years old. She then went to college for four years and got her bachelors degree. When she was 20 she got accepted into Law School, two months later Keegan got a call and found out her parents were murdered while working. She dropped out of Law School and moved back home to take care of her siblings, Klorissa who was 15 at the time and Kinsley who was 10. A friend her father named Detective Trace Shepard worked at the Police Academy and offered to train her to be a homicide detective and she accepted, meanwhile Keegan fell in love with Trace's son Tristan and they dated. But Trevor, his brother loved Keegan as well but she did not love him back and Trevor grew a hate for Keegan and Tristan and Trevor then moved away, well that is what they thought. Keegan graduated from the police academy a year after and applied for the job of a homicide detective and got the job. Tristan took her out to dinner to celebrate and he proposed to her, she said yes. And five months after they had gotten married, seven months later Keegan wasn't feeling well and went to the hospital and they found out she was a month pregnant, but sadly there was no heartbeat and she miscarried a day after. Keegan was a bit depressed after and she blamed herself for her baby's death but she still went to work and didn't let anyone know what she was going through. About two years later Keegan found out she was pregnant again and was careful not to overdo it, she waited to tell her friend Jay when she was 24 weeks. When Keegan was seven months along she went home and found her husband murdered she checked for a pulse and there wasn't any, she got up and picked up her phone and dialed Jay's number all of a sudden she heard footsteps behind her and turned around and saw that it was Trevor with a gun, he shot her in the shoulder and Keegan passed out, Jay heard the gunshot over the phone and drove over to her house to see if everything was okay he found Tristan dead and Keegan unconscious then called an ambulance and Keegan was rushed to the hospital. They had to give her a c-section because they had take the baby out early just to make sure everything was alright when that was over the doctors operated on her shoulder she woke up a while later in a hospital room wondering what happened. Keegan reunited with her friend Kole who she went to college with and after over a month of getting to know eachother they went on a date. Information Backstory Family Other Relations ♡Love Life♡ Her Thoughts Thoughts On Keegan Appearance Dispostion Quotes Theme-Songs Galleria Goals Triva